


终战前夜最后一次的仰望星空

by Cannontheprotector



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannontheprotector/pseuds/Cannontheprotector





	终战前夜最后一次的仰望星空

【在没有比赛的世界里，男人选择战斗。一万滴母亲的眼泪，情人红肿柔软的大腿根，不能阻止他们奔赴盛大的死亡，在群星中绚烂地爆炸是男人的浪漫。】

啪得一声，凯文.杜兰特合上仿真电子书，从瞭望室老旧破皮露出芯子的植鞣座椅上坐直身子,伸了个长长懒腰。战舰在夜空中无声平稳行驶，像巨鱼孤独地游曳于漆黑大海。

为什么要浪费时间看一群从来没参与过联盟战争，不知哪个偏远星球出身，学院模拟战斗均分4点几的评论家煞有介事地点评“战斗”？除了煽情和吸引眼球卖书他们什么也不懂。凯文深刻检讨自己。

招手唤来空中漂浮的人工智能小球Alexa.4000，凯文打开虚拟界面，在《凌晨四令时的铁十字星街道》下留下评论，小号当然。

[垃圾，作者自己也不知道自己他妈到底在说什么。]—@最后的树人族身高35公尺。

“凯文，我的系统自动认为这是引战言论，为了星际网络社区的和平，你能换成委婉一点的说法吗？”Alxea用温柔语调冷冰冰地建议。

“联盟一边允许星际网络天天全星系直播惨烈的战斗画面，一边禁止评论稍稍过激，这是哪门子为了和平？”男人不可置信地睁大眼睛，额头都皱起几层。

“大部分普通民众都是很脆弱的生物，他们一辈子都待在地面，不会参与星际作战，你作为强大智慧的树人族一员应该怀有怜悯。”温柔女声安慰道，给她植入“悄然吹捧”系统的程序员刚刚拿了“peace&love”杯银河系编程大赛铜奖。 

“OK,但他们看别人断胳膊断腿欢欣雀跃，把叫痛的都骂作是娘炮，到了自己身上就一句评论都接受不了吗？”高大瘦长的男人耸了耸肩，伸出两根修长到像一截树枝的食指，一下下对着空气中悬浮的淡蓝屏幕敲击修改。

[作者很明显缺乏对男性生物和战斗的基本常识，也缺乏对女性生物的尊重，希望他能在学会控制中年男性可怜的自我感动前少说话。] —@最后的树人族身高35公尺。

挥手退出阅读频道，打开社交网络给一些漂亮的裸露着生殖器的鲜花照片点完赞，他关闭了界面，走出瞭望室，隐隐有些一瘸一拐。

深吸一口气，走廊空气里仍残留着淡淡能量炮的烧焦味，让凯文怀念不已。因为右小腿受伤留在母星奥克兰基地，他完全错过了第三轮与撕裂之星“开拓者号”的作战。保护欲过度的队医瞪着眼强硬地想阻止他登船跟随这次与北境星系枫叶星“猛龙”的战斗，但很明显这星系里还不存在比树人更固执强硬的意志—他们是能为了晒恒星光而在炼狱般灼热的沙漠星球扎根的种族。

“这是最后一战了。”他对自己说，“希望能赶上。”

沿着阶梯向下向训练室走去，凯文遇到的每一个战舰服务工种人员脸上都带着紧张兴奋的表情。不是每艘船都能连续五次闯入终局之战，并且三次夺杯，大部分在几场战斗后就不可避免走向支离破碎分崩离析的宿命。

“金州勇士”号是一艘有些年头的战舰，由臭名昭著的“大胡子”海盗团主舰被联盟招安后改造而来，历经无数次战斗，舱体内部都有些发黄。老板承诺他们再赢下一次星际奥布莱恩杯就换一艘崭新的大船，还讨好地带着他最好的战士，星际最优秀的战船驾驶员凯文.杜兰特去参观建造中的战舰船坞。通体乌黑的巨舰裸露着钢筋铁骨直指苍穹，像沉默的远古巨兽，然而凯文不置可否。

“我只是想要钱。”树人淡定地回答，似乎一点不在意之后星际网络爆炸的反应。

“他走定了！”星际战争专频ESPN以此为题做了三期特别节目，四名主持人滔滔不绝讨论了十个令时，从各个角度分析为什么强大的树人一定要离开不可避免迈向人员老化的勇士号。这三年来，媒体一边嘴炮最可怕的战士选择了最容易的路，一边爱死了他，只要他发声，就意味着暴涨的点击量和滚滚而来的收入。

他的队友们默契地避而不谈这件事，只有和他同属树人族，本体是矮小的米克松的奎因.库克悄悄对他说，“你去哪我就去哪。”

树人不是害怕流浪的种族，只要有光的地方他们就能生存。凯文安慰自己，哪里都不是家，那个水汽充沛被森林完全覆盖的星球已经在银河深处湮灭为尘埃，但在哪里我都能活得很好。

进入训练室，他的队友们正在模拟与敌舰接触后的登舰作战，激光枪炮声不绝于耳。一走近就听到格林大嗓门在喊，“又倒下一个！你太弱了，斯蒂芬。”一个穿着作战服的壮硕男人从掩体后跑出来，“你知道你为什么打不中吗，因为你实在太-他-妈-矮-了！”

话音刚落，一个身影以迅雷不及掩耳的速度闪出，借着掩体几个变向就凑近了还在嚷嚷的格林，没有用热武器，一把泛着冷光的匕首悄然抵到男人的后背。

“作弊！这是作弊！而且你确实很矮。”身体放弃抵抗的格林嘴巴还很强硬，扭过头去瞥到抿着嘴一脸严肃的犬系类人终于露出了笑容，两颗过分突出的犬齿白晃晃的，让人确信被他咬一口应该很疼。

格林一手揽过好友的肩膀大力拍着。“放轻松，我们是冠军。”

虽然是伤兵满营缺兵少马的冠军。大嘴巴的男人此时也懂什么话不该说。

离最后的大战开始还有十个令时，不安紧张的人群散发出来的生物腺体气味弥漫在空气里。所有假装明天不会到来的努力都是徒劳的，它就像航道上的白矮星，随着令秒表一嘀一嗒越来越大，直到压垮绷紧的神经。连续五次面对终战带来的经验并不能让人学会从容镇定，窒息感每次都是如此鲜明。哪怕是曾经亲眼看着勇士号在强大炮火下爆炸，成为一朵夜空中长达五十星里绚烂烟花的他们，也不能幸免。  
当然这是好事，让你感觉自己还活着。船上资历最老的枪炮手伊戈达拉是这么形容的。他全身上下都经历过改造，一对锻金的机械臂虬结有力，泛着令人心悸的金属光泽，然而正捏着两根长针打毛衣。“每个人都有自己应对压力的方式。”他解释道。

“据说，当远步星被联盟判定为不适宜居住，要将之改造为星际战场，强制所有居民搬离时，仍然有不少人选择了留在他们的母星，尽管这意味着资源枯竭，他们只是在等死。那段时间Starporn上最热门的种类，就是一次性消耗完全部水和食物后疯狂的群交派对，你所能想象的所有种族，所有匹配不匹配的器官都在疯狂碰撞抽插，在高潮的白光中杀死彼此。直到因为太血腥刺激被联盟立法禁止。”伊戈达拉顿了顿，鼓励性地对一旁听得入神的斯蒂芬眨了眨眼。

意思是，如果你还有什么没做的事，终战前夜就赶快去做吧。

相对正常人类而言其实挺高挑的犬系类人摘下防护头盔，抖动着被压得酸痛的毛茸茸的棕色立耳，一眼就看到等在训练舱外比他还高出不少的树人。

“干得漂亮，小狗。”树人凑上来想击掌。

挥开举起的大手，一把将高个子搂到怀里，用力抱紧又摇了摇，是斯蒂芬的回答。凯文低下头，下巴抵在对方肩上，怀疑他们哪怕并肩作战过一万次，依然会如此缺乏默契。

流言蜚语甚嚣尘上，他们之所以还能不尴尬地相处，完全是两个人共同努力装作若无其事的结果。谁能完全屏蔽勇士到底是谁的船，谁比谁更强，谁抱谁的大腿，失去了谁谁打的更好，队伍打得更好看等种种杂音呢？凯文想。他不想伤害与斯蒂芬的关系，但树人也有自己的骄傲。

“跟我做爱吧，K。”金绿色的眼睛仰头直视男人，笑意要溢出来，即使隔着紧身的作战服，也可以清晰看到他胸口心脏有力的搏动。

“.…..”

“滚蛋。”面无表情的树人一把把他推倒在地。

“你是这艘船上最后一个我没有睡过的比我强壮的人了。”倒在地上的犬系类人假哭，手脚并用扒在对方没受伤的长腿上，“去年获胜你说没有我你还不知道现在在哪里，现在这点愿望都不能满足我吗？fuck，你这个骗子。”

“Daddy，求你。”男人软硬兼施，发出让人头皮发麻的哼唧声。

“你这只该死的疯狗。”树人配合着男人的表演怒斥。他没说出口的话是，你不必如此讨好抚慰我，你很好，这艘船很好，但我不会因为你而改变我的想法。

“看在这是最后一次的份上。”瞬间收起假哭的犬系类人，眼神明亮真诚，让凯文想起来另一张也是这么真诚的脸。当然那个男人要更霸道和富有攻击性，他们的最后一炮不容许拒绝，结束后凯文断了四根肋骨，几乎以为自己要死。

没关系，你快死的时候我会去你病床前看你的。这句咬牙切齿的话有时仍在树人的梦境里响起。树人也会做梦吗？

“好吧。”鬼使神差地，凯文点头同意了。

“瞭望室见。”飞快从地上爬起来的犬系类人，在离开前不忘抛了个飞吻。

 

终战开始前七个令时，勇士号平稳地驶向北境星系。调到全景模式的瞭望室让人仿佛直接置身璀璨星河，无数发着幽微光芒的星球在黑暗中闪烁。这里远离恒星，气温极低，尽管有战舰内部的温度调节系统，仍让人感到一丝寒意。

鉴于凯文腿有伤，斯蒂芬体贴地让他躺在了调平的座椅上，自己骑了上去。树人实在太高了，长腿支棱出去不少。

他们都不喜欢寒冷，还曾为了争夺晒太阳的地盘对峙过，最后树人露出本体，一棵高大的红杉，牢牢占据那一线阳光，装死不去管气得拿他树干磨牙的斯蒂芬。

他有时意外的孩子气，忽略正努力解自己扣子的犬系类人，神游在外的凯文想，跟还是敌人时的感觉很不一样。

那时他还和那个男人站在雷霆号的驾驶舱里，在被能量炮击中前，远远地看到一双闪着疯狂光芒的金绿色眼睛，那残忍的笑意扭曲了他称得上可爱的脸。凯文第一次看清这个小个子在战场是个冷血杀手，对胜利的渴望让他令人生畏。

如果他此刻没有黏糊糊地舔自己的脸就好了，他在自己心中的形象会帅气很多。凯文叹气，忍不住招来一直漂浮跟随自己的Alexa，点开社交网络开始给美丽的花点赞。五月玫瑰，性感，爱心；长尾鸢，性感，爱心；蓬蓬菊，性感，爱心；威斯布鲁克，爱心……

树人的手指僵住了，一定是太冷的缘故。

斯蒂芬挥开半空中的金属小球，耳朵垂下来贴着头皮，不满地嘟囔，“这种当着现任的面给前任点赞的行为违反星际法律，应该被抓起来示众。”

“星际法律保护所有人的人格尊严，示众是无稽之谈”凯文想也不想地回答，愣了一下才反应过来，“呃...你不是我现任，他也不是我前任。”

“那你现在在干什么，操路边不认识的疯狗？树人先生，学者先生，伟大的战士先生，如果不是因为你很大，我现在就会用牙撕裂你的喉管。”斯蒂芬笑嘻嘻摆出一副天真表情，看似不经意地露出犬齿。  
“这不是我自愿的，还受到了了船长的语言威胁，所以我认为这是强奸，按星际法律应该把你抓起来蹲监狱。”凯文从善如流。说着说着自己也笑了，伸出手把对方按在怀里，一手抓着他毛茸茸的两只耳朵，从他怀里汲取热量。

没有人愿意提起明天，只是静静在星海里相拥。银河温柔地将他们环绕，这些死去了亿万年的星球在头顶默默俯视着这两个渺小的生命，他们的爱恨不值一提。

距离大战还有五个令时。

“唉。”绿眼睛男人小声地叹了口气，“吻我一下吧。”他仿佛失去了进一步入侵的欲望，只闭上眼凑上嘴唇。

温柔的，细致的，充满耐心的吻，让时间变慢，容易让人错觉有爱意存在的吻。凯文却想起以前和威斯扫荡式的，残酷而近乎是惩罚的吻，口腔里弥漫的是血腥味。

树人张了张嘴，从“你知道也许我即将离开这艘船”到“明天好好打不要死了”再到“一个吻不代表我喜欢你”，都没有能说出口。最后，望着满天星斗，没头没脑地，他说了句。

“我一生都在这宇宙里游荡。”

“.…..”

“你知道只要你点头，这星系里有数不清的地方愿意敞开怀抱接纳你吧，包括这艘船上的所有人。每个人都想让你停留，成为你的家人，因为你是最好的战士，最渊博的学者，你带来胜利与荣耀，当然，你也能带来很多收入。”犬系类人没有被他的感伤情绪带跑。

“你只是准备好了要推开别人的怀抱，这样你就能毫无心理负担地收拾行李离开。你可以找到为了这艘船好的借口，也可以找到为了自身更好前景的理由，没有人能改变你的想法。媒体不能，队友不能，我不能，威斯布鲁克也不能。”绿眼睛沉声道。

突然他又笑起来，“他会在恨你到骨子里的同时深爱你，我可不会。”

说完，他招手唤来自己一直漂在暗处的人工智能，打开悬浮屏，凯文这才注意到这支小球一直在闪烁着红点，这是在直播录像的标志。

他条件反射性地捂住脸，“你这只疯狗！”

“场外开赌盘，赌我为了留下你愿意做到什么，1：2000的赔率说我愿意吃你鸡巴，太遗憾了；1：500的赔率赌一个吻，不好意思这相当于路边捡钱，我下了重注。”斯蒂芬飞快地解释，“我还开了成人档的星系直播，噢该死，因为不够‘成人’被强制下播了，没事有截图当证据就好。”

“好好养伤，在最后一战结束前，你永远属于这艘船的一部分。”犬系类人摇头晃脑地，“你也属于我。”

“滚开。”树人用力将他推开，但心里莫名地感到一阵释然。

终战前三小时，树人和犬系类人勉勉强强挤在一张破皮露出芯子的座椅上，头靠着头，胸抵着胸相拥而眠，头顶亿万星辰寂静无声。

\----------------------------end---------------------------------------------------


End file.
